Retazos de una metamorfosis
by Ioannes1547
Summary: Compendio de one shots autoconclusivos que representarán, cada uno de ellos, un fragmento de la vida de Diecisiete y su familia. Se recomienda la lectura previa del fic Diecisiete, en el que se narra la evolución del androide durante su vida, aunque no es estrictamente necesario para entender la trama de cada capítulo.
1. Incomprensible

_Basada en los personajes y la historia de mi fic "Diecisiete"._

 _Este One Shot comienza con una escena que termina inconclusa en el capítulo 12 del fic, con la frase: "Arma y funda hicieron un ruido sordo al aterrizar sobre la mesa del refugio"._

 _Esta es la continuación :)_

* * *

 ** _.:: RETAZOS DE UNA METAMORFOSIS ::._**

 _Capítulo I: Incomprensible_

* * *

Arma y funda hicieron un ruido sordo al aterrizar sobre la mesa del refugio.

Ruby abrazó su cintura. Sus manos subieron por la espalda de Diecisiete mientras un beso largo cerraba sus ojos y sellaba sus mordaces labios, evitando que el androide dijera algo inoportuno. Aunque no habría sido necesario ese detalle; de todas formas, Diecisiete desconocía qué podía decirse en aquella situación.

Las manos de Ruby se colaron, entonces, por debajo de su camisa y sus dedos dibujaron aleatorias formas en su piel. El contacto, aunque suave, provocó que aquel inexplicable temblor, que comenzó momentos antes, se agudizara.

Él titubeó. El placer que acababa de descubrir en los besos de Ruby le sacudía tan fuerte que estaba poniendo en jaque su férrea voluntad.

—Tranquilo —susurró ella, junto a su oído, al sentir su nerviosismo—. Tranquilo...

Mientras la camisa del Ranger era lentamente desabotonada, ella le guió hasta el dormitorio, caminando hacia atrás; sus manos apartando torpemente la tela de sus hombros y sus bocas unidas en un sensual y continuo roce.

Sentir las manos de una mujer en su propia piel era algo extrañísimo, pero le estaba gustando tanto que no alcanzaba a comprender por qué había esperado todo aquel tiempo, testarudo como sólo él podía ser e inmerso como había estado en la duda causada por el desconocimiento.

La camisa cayó al suelo y en seguida la siguió la ropa de Ruby. Lo que estaban haciendo era muy diferente a la maldad y el horror de aquello para lo que Diecisiete había sido creado. Y la piel de ella era tan sedosa, pálida y caliente que no se creía ya capaz de usar sus manos para algo diferente a tocarla.

Sólo a ella le permitiría llegar más lejos que nadie, en aquel instante lo tuvo claro. Y, de lo más recóndito de su mente, rescató el apremio que desconocía poseer, la urgencia de pegarse más y más a ella.

No supo en qué momento se quedó descalzo y sin pantalones, permitiéndole a ella que le despojara de cada prenda con necesidad. Y, perdiendo la noción del tiempo y el espacio, se halló, de repente, sentado en el borde de aquella cama, con ella a horcajadas sobre él, desnudos ambos.

Miró sus ojos oscuros, las cejas fruncidas en un gesto de desesperación más cercano al sufrimiento que al placer. Entonces, poseído por un impulso inexplicable, mordió sus labios, su mentón, sus senos… El instinto se abría paso y la garganta de Ruby profirió unos sorprendentes y adictivos sonidos.

A decir verdad él no tenía ni idea de cómo debió lucir su propio rostro el instante en el que, dirigido hábilmente por las experimentadas manos de ella, se deslizó dentro de su cuerpo.

¡Joder! ¡Eso fue mucho más de lo que él estaba preparado para soportar!

Su calidez y la sensación de notarla aprisionándole en aquel movimiento repetitivo con el que se balanceaba sobre él, fueron demoledoras. Su propio corazón comenzó a latir a un ritmo tan frenético que creyó que se le saldría del pecho.

Los brazos de Ruby sobre sus hombros; sus manos enredadas en el cabello negro de él; sus pechos, discretos, rozando su torso; el inacabable intercambio de besos y los gemidos suaves... Todo aquello le hizo, creyó, componer la misma mueca de tortura que había contemplado en ella momentos antes. La línea entre el sufrimiento y el deleite, en aquellas lides, era demasiado delgada.

Ruby empujó sus hombros y le tumbó en la cama. Sobrevinieron más besos y caricias y los músculos de él se tensaron. Gruñó, cerró los ojos, los volvió a abrir y al verla sobre él, erguida y emitiendo aquellos sonidos tan irresistibles a través de sus labios enrojecidos, necesitó cerrarlos de nuevo. En décimas de segundo comprobó la devastadora conexión que existía entre la vista y el placer. Si hubiera estado más pendiente de los detalles habría comprobado que incluso su piel cibernética podía erizarse.

Ella se inclinó sobre él, sus caderas aún danzando en aquel vaivén hipnótico e inductor a la locura y su largo cabello rozó su pecho. Él se aferró a su cintura cuando ella jadeó su nombre contra su boca y aceleró su balanceo, tras lo cual, unas inmensas y espasmódicas oleadas de placer le sacudieron por entero. El ritmo impuesto por Ruby se volvió lento pero intenso y los ojos de él ya no fueron capaces de mantenerse abiertos. Las frentes unidas, las manos entrelazadas con firmeza y sus cuerpos más pegados que nunca.

La percepción del tamaño del mundo a su alrededor cambió; se redujo a aquella habitación. No, a ellos dos, al ínfimo espacio que ocupaban en aquel colchón, a los retazos de piel de ambos que permanecían en contacto. Por un momento, Diecisiete ni siquiera fue capaz de ver más allá de las pecas que salpicaban la nariz de Ruby.

¿Eso era lo que la gente llamaba un orgasmo? ¡La puta madre!

Y luego… Paz.

La respiración agitada de ambos, entremezclándose antes de salir del trance, y el retorno a los besos, esta vez lentos, pausados.

El androide cerró los ojos y dejó su cuerpo laxo sobre el colchón. Era extraño pero podría afirmar que Ruby acababa de drenar su energía… Y ésta era infinita.

El peso de ella cayó ligeramente hacia un costado de su cuerpo y la sintió manipular las sábanas hasta cubrir a ambos con ellas y acurrucarse contra él, abrazándole.

Ni siquiera ahora sabía muy bien qué hacer con sus propias manos, así que posó una de ellas sobre la espalda baja de Ruby, la otra sobre las sábanas y mantuvo ambas inmóviles.

Abrió los ojos al techo agrietado de aquel cuartucho del refugio; algo le hacía cosquillas en el cuello. Lo apartó con un gesto automático y comprobó que se trataba de un largo mechón del cabello de Ruby, que, mecido por el sube y baja de su pecho, acariciaba su desnuda piel.

Ella se incorporó y suspiró profundamente antes de clavar sus ojos en los de él.

El rostro de Diecisiete se mantuvo igual de inexpresivo que siempre mientras, por su parte, analizaba cada rasgo de aquella cara que, hasta hacía apenas una semana, no había tenido para él nada de especial.

Sus ojos enmarcados en espesas pestañas le miraban con escrutinio. Tuvo ganas de cubrirlos con la mano ya que sentía como si le arrastraran hacia un precipicio sin fin. Por supuesto no hizo nada semejante pero notó una sensación extraña en el estómago, parecida a un hormigueo, cuando Ruby sonrió.

¡Mierda! Y ahora... ¿Qué?

La imagen de Dieciocho, reaccionando a lo que acababa de sucederle a él, apareció en su cabeza como una revelación. Podía hacerse una idea bastante acertada de lo que su hermana diría si le viera en esa situación: "¡Vaya! El vulgar e idiota presumido de mi hermano al final ha decidido lanzarse a la piscina..."

¡A la mierda! ¿Qué importaba? Dieciocho estaba en paradero desconocido, como si pudiera evaluar el "problema" que él tenía encima, literalmente.

Podía llamársele problema cuando Diecisiete no era capaz de apartarla de sí y alzarse de aquella cama. ¿A qué se debía aquel efecto que tenía Ruby sobre él? ¿Qué extraño poder poseía que le dejaba incapaz de reaccionar con una sola mirada?

—Pues… Buena pregunta —susurró ella, pensativa. Él frunció el ceño en confusión, antes de reparar en que había estado rezongando en voz alta—. Normalmente la gente tiene una o dos citas para conocerse, antes de… Bueno, de llegar tan lejos.

—¿Nos hemos saltado pasos? —murmuró él, sin comprender.

—Bastantes… —admitió ella.

Diecisiete suspiró.

—¿Qué se le va a hacer? Fuiste tú quien sugirió el jueguecito de las apuestas…

—¡Eh! Quien apostó esta vez fuiste tú… —se defendió Ruby, frunciendo el ceño, ligeramente.

—Lo que sea —masculló el androide, rodando los ojos—. ¿Quieres darlos ahora, "Bichóloga"?

Ella arqueó las cejas en un gesto de confusión.

—¿Qué?

—Los pasos previos de los que hablas. De todas formas me tienes atrapado sin posibilidad de escapar —dijo él, y señaló el brazo de Ruby, que se hallaba enroscado a su cintura, como si así pudiera impedir que él huyera de aquel refugio.

Ella rió, brevemente.

—¿Sugieres que vayamos a tomar un café?

Diecisiete gruñó.

—No. Pero si no queda más remedio…

—¡Oh! ¡Qué cortés! —dijo ella, irónica.

Sí, probablemente, Dieciocho también le habría definido así tras una respuesta como aquella.

—Podríamos empezar charlando un poco —propuso Ruby, apoyando la barbilla sobre el pecho de él.

—¿Más parloteo? —se lamentó Diecisiete, recordando la verborrea de la zoóloga.

—Yo no… Tú.

El ceño fruncido y una mirada heladora le mostraron que Diecisiete acababa de ponerse en guardia.

—¿Vas a insistir otra vez con lo mismo? —gruñó, amenazador.

—No, ya me ha quedado claro que no quieres hablar de eso —respondió ella, sin mostrar alarma ante el súbito cambio de actitud de Diecisiete.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres que te cuente, "Bichóloga"?

—No sé. Cualquier cosa estaría bien —admitió Ruby. Se alzó sobre sus antebrazos y le observó—. Los primeros días todos en la Central me hablaban del tremendo enigma que representas para ellos. El misterioso, solitario y endiabladamente guapo Ranger de la cabaña… —lo dijo sin pensar demasiado, y en seguida se dio cuenta de la sonrisa pícara que él le dirigía. La descripción más probable que sus compañeros de la Central debían hacer de él estaba, probablemente, más cerca de "cabrón tarado" que de "endiabladamente guapo". La joven se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar—. El "Freak del lago".

—¿Estuviste preguntando sobre mí? —inquirió él.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Tú no sueltas prenda...

Diecisiete le dirigió un gesto inocente con las manos.

—Pero, ¡si soy un libro abierto! —dijo con ironía.

Ella rodó los ojos.

—Por Kamisama…

—Te encomiendas a ese muy seguido. Si lo haces por mi causa es mejor que sepas que no va a escucharte —ella levantó las cejas, confusa—. Le golpeé dos veces.

Ruby explotó en carcajadas y Diecisiete se limitó a mirarla. Cuando reía así se marcaba un pequeño hoyuelo en su mejilla derecha.

Estaba en la cama de una mujer que no tenía la más remota idea del lío en el que se estaba metiendo al involucrarse con él. Bueno, él tampoco es que estuviera poniéndole trabas o auyentándola…

Diecisiete no sabía qué era lo que tenía Ruby en la cabeza. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡Él era un puto androide!

La mirada azul hielo se volvió tenebrosa. Él no podía leer su mente para salir de dudas respecto a lo que aquella muchacha tenía en su jodida cabeza, pero si fijaba lo suficiente su aguda visión podía ver cada detalle de su piel, cada peca de las que poblaban su nariz, el sonrojo de su rostro y los imperceptibles cambios de su expresión, al mirarle.

Y si enfocaba con detalle microscópico y utilizaba los sensores que, habitualmente, mantenía inhabilitados, Diecisiete podía ir más allá y obtener datos acerca de su ritmo cardíaco o su temperatura corporal. Podría saber incluso su presión sanguínea.

Gracias a ello podía hacerse una idea de lo que le estaba sucediendo a Ruby con respecto a él. Era una máquina pero no era estúpido.

Ella era una mujer insignificante que apenas sabía nada acerca de él, y los detalles que conocía habrían sido suficientes para que cualquiera, en su lugar, pusiera pies en polvorosa: un androide creado para la dominación mundial, hosco, malcarado, mordaz, mezquino… y con un horrible sentido del humor.

Aunque se sintiera atraída físicamente por él, ¿en qué estaba pensando esa mujer?

—Ya sabes todo cuanto debes saber —murmuró Diecisiete—. Me gustan las armas y los coches, vivo en una cabaña en medio del bosque, sin utensilios de ningún tipo, sin comodidades. Ni siquiera tengo una cama como ésta.

Ella sonrió.

—¿Y tu color favorito?

Diecisiete le devolvió la sonrisa de la forma que le caracterizaba. Esa no se la esperaba. Parecía que la "Bichóloga" era imprevisible.

—Naranja.

Tras la breve y concisa respuesta, Ruby se acercó a él y besó sus labios. Él no hizo gesto alguno de rechazo o incomodidad. Relajado, le devolvió aquel beso con los ojos abiertos.

—¿Por qué este bosque? —preguntó entonces ella, entre susurros, sus dedos jugueteando distraídamente con un mechón de cabello de Diecisiete. Él rodó los ojos—. Ya sé que no te gusta que te lo pregunte... Pero no puedo dejar de pensar que podrías haber ganado mucho dinero siendo un mercenario de esos que hacen trabajos por encargo… No te ofendas, es sólo un ejemplo.

Él se encogió de hombros, su rostro inexpresivo hacía las veces de una barrera perfecta contra la curiosidad de Ruby.

—No me ofendo. Y el dinero no me importa, realmente. No lo necesitaría para obtener lo que quisiera. Simplemente, puedo apoderarme de lo que sea.

Como de ella. Diecisiete tenía a Ruby por completo a su merced, aún más de lo que había tenido jamás a cualquier otro ser vivo. Y podría aplastarla como a una frágil y minúscula hormiga con un solo dedo. Y ella lo sabía muy bien, estaba seguro. Pero a pesar de ello, allí estaba, junto a él, intentando entender algo más del "misterio" que él representaba y que tan hábilmente había forjado a su alrededor.

—¡A eso me refiero! Tienes un poder que ni siquiera entiendo del todo. Podrías haber sido el mayor villano o el mayor héroe del mundo. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

—Porque no me gusta que me etiqueten. Y porque no es divertido —colocó sus manos tras la cabeza—. Aterrorizar a los furtivos sí lo es. Además, tengo muchos otros talentos que estás pasando por alto.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Como cuáles? ¿Apuñalarte a ti mismo y no poder hacerlo porque tienes la piel de acero es para ti un talento?

—Ese es un buen ejemplo, sí. Y levantar del suelo con un solo dedo tu bidón lleno de gasoil. Y usar mi vista y mi pulso extraordinarios para tener la mejor puntería del Cuerpo de Rangers. Y tener un poder inimaginable. Y volar…

Ruby se incorporó un poco más, alarmada por la información que acababa de oír.

—Un momento, espera, espera… ¿Has dicho volar?

—Ahá.

—Y, ¿por qué no usaste ESE talento para probar que eras un androide? ¿Era necesario que te auto apuñalaras?

Un manotazo premió la risa que a él se le escapó.

—Era más divertido así —se excusó él, riendo como un chiquillo—. Debiste ver tu cara.

—Tu conducta psicópata también es un talento, ¿verdad?

— _Touché_.

Ruby suspiró. Las dos preciosas aguamarinas que Diecisiete tenía por ojos eran capaces de sonreír.

Al principio de conocerle creyó haberse topado con otro desgraciado más con los que tenía la suerte de ir cruzándose en su vida. Pero luego resultó que había encontrado un ejemplar único de una especie en peligro de extinción: fascinante, peligroso y con un magnetismo imposible de explicar. Y no reparó en el conjunto completo hasta hacía apenas unos días...

—¿No tienes ni un poco de miedo?

Ruby pestañeó. La pregunta de Diecisiete interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Era su turno en el interrogatorio. Tenía curiosidad por escuchar su punto de vista, él también quería resolver el misterio que Ruby le significaba.

—¿Qué?

—¿No me temes, "Bichóloga"?

Ella entornó los ojos y negó.

—Digamos que me atrae el peligro…

Y sonrió de nuevo, colocando algunos mechones tras sus orejas.

Ambos callaron.

Hasta aquel día le habían parecido patéticos todos los humanos débiles que había ido conociendo. Pero ella no se lo parecía, y era curioso, porque la percibía como el ser más frágil de todos.

De repente, Ruby se incorporó, se acercó a él y apartó la sábana con la que se hallaba cubierto de forma desprolija.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó el androide.

—Investigar… —contestó ella. Los ojos recorriendo con avidez su torso y su abdomen—. No tienes ni una sola cicatriz quirúrgica… ¿Cómo demonios trabajaba ese científico?

Él no respondió. El mismo componente que le aseguraba un envejecimiento muy lento era el encargado de regenerar a la perfección sus tejidos vivos, en caso de aparecer heridas. Diecisiete necesitaba el mismo tiempo de curación que un humano normal pero, en su caso, jamás quedaban cicatrices.

—Por lo visto era muy eficaz… —murmuró Ruby, y se mordió el labio.

La vista y las manos posadas sobre los abdominales de él, definidos pero no de forma exagerada, al igual que el resto de su musculatura. Su complexión física, el tono de su piel, los rasgos de su rostro, la línea de su mandíbula, la forma de sus ojos y su color… Todo ello, junto con el resto de características que poseía, incluso sumado a su ácido carácter, a ojos de Ruby rozaba la perfección. Y por la expresión que componía, Diecisiete ya sabía qué era lo que la chica estaba pensando. Una sonrisa diabólica le mostró a la zoóloga que acababa de leerle la mente.

—Ya veo… —murmuró él, con voz grave.

Los dedos que acariciaban levemente su piel fueron sustituidos por labios. Ruby besó su torso repetidamente. Ascendió hasta su clavícula y, en sus hombros, los besos se tornaron más posesivos y húmedos. Él sonrió al alzar el mentón para poner al descubierto su cuello y permitirle alcanzar con total libertad cualquier punto al que deseara llegar.

¿Qué importaba que no la entendiera, que creyera imposible que mujer alguna quisiera yacer junto a él? ¿Qué diablos importaba que lo que acababa de comenzar entre ambos le pareciera más cercano a la locura que a la sensatez?

Él estaba allí, no iba a marcharse por nada del mundo. Y ella estaba con él. Le besaba, le acariciaba. ¡Le había hecho el amor! Y por lo visto estaba a punto de hacérselo otra vez…

Sería mejor no tratar de buscar explicaciones a todo. Ni siquiera las tenía para el sentimiento de indefensión que le embargaba ante sus encantos de humana insignificante.

Lo que le estaba sucediendo esa noche era demasiado increíble como para otorgarle el razonamiento propio de algo normal, mundano. Simplemente NO PODÍA.

—Oye, has olvidado otro de mis talentos —jadeó Diecisiete, al notar la lengua de ella deslizarse por su garganta.

—¿Mnnh? —ronroneó Ruby, totalmente volcada en atenciones a la irresistible piel de su cuello—. ¡Aaah!

Ruby gritó al verse, de improvisto, inmovilizada de espaldas contra el colchón y con Diecisiete sobre ella, engulléndola con aquellos hipnotizantes ojos azules.

—Energía inagotable… —murmuró él, con voz grave.

Ella no rió ante la broma y él la contempló inquisitivamente.

Bien, ya tenía el control. Y ahora, ¿cómo demonios se encendía la mecha?

—Mmmh… —caviló, con los ojos entornados.

La muchacha respiraba aceleradamente, anticipándose a lo que estaba por acontecer. Y al apreciarla de aquel modo tan vulnerable sin posibilidad de huir y sin intención de ello, contemplándole como si en su mundo solamente existiera él, Diecisiete sintió por primera vez la necesidad imperante e inexplicable de tocarla, de sentirla.

Titubeó cuando por instinto movió la mano sin previo aviso y ésta recorrió despacio, con una etérea caricia, la linea suave de su desnudez. Inició el contacto despacio, recreándose, admirándola; ascendiendo desde su cadera y pasando por su cintura, sus senos, su clavícula, su cuello, para detenerse finalmente en su sien. Frágil y preciosa, así era Ruby bajo su tacto.

Su propia mano entró en el campo de visión de Diecisiete y pensó en el daño que ésta era capaz de provocar. Sin embargo, ella buscó esa mortífera mano suya y besó la longitud de su pulgar, la palma, su muñeca; inconsciente del todo acerca de la realidad o quizá inmutable a ella, Ruby posó su anhelante aliento sobre sus dedos. Le sonrió y él le devolvió el mismo gesto cargado de dudas.

Él no conocía técnica alguna para moverse adecuadamente entre las piernas de Ruby y arrancar de su garganta aquellos sonidos que ya la había escuchado articular. Y dudaba que fuera a despertar en ella unas sensaciones tan devastadoramente placenteras como las que ella sí había sabido hacerle sentir a él.

Diecisiete sólo quería escucharla suspirar su nombre como antes, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Chasqueó la lengua y, por primera vez en su vida, se sintió diminuto.

Pero, entonces, Ruby le atrajo hacia sí, envolvió sus caderas con las piernas y las dudas que poblaban la mente cibernética se disiparon entre besos y sonrisas cómplices.

Un nuevo mundo de emociones acababa de abrirse ante él. Y sólo era el principio.

 **..::::..**

* * *

 _ **Nota de autora:**_

 _Diecisiete y Ruby tuvieron una forma abrupta y visceral de comenzar su relación, atendieron a la urgencia, al instinto, al deseo. Sólo se dieron cuenta del paso tan enorme que habían dado minutos después de concluirlo. Esa conclusión a la que llegan es lo que se explica en este One Shot. Diecisiete no es capaz de entender el porqué le estaba sucediendo aquello, le parecía algo demasiado lejano, ajeno, humano, como para disfrutarlo él._

 _Como autora, yo necesitaba que quedara claro que ninguno de los dos retrocedió. Siguieron adelante y lo dieron todo, en el caso de ella hasta su misma alma. Y él… bueno, también. ¡A su manera! Poco a poco._

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	2. Luz

_Basada en los personajes y la historia de mi fic "Diecisiete"._

 _Este One Shot recoge la escena correspondiente a la mudanza de Ruby a la cabaña del cortafuegos.  
_

* * *

 ** _.:: RETAZOS DE UNA METAMORFOSIS ::._**

 _Capítulo II: Luz_

* * *

Diecisiete dejó sobre la mesa una caja de mudanza más. Ruby no tenía demasiadas posesiones, la mayoría de sus cosas permanecía aún en el trastero de Logan.

La zoóloga terminaba de conectar unos altavoces portátiles y colocaba su Mp3 en un soporte que ubicó en la vacía y flamante estantería, cuando se dirigió a él.

—¿Quieres que ponga música?

Diecisiete la observó, apático.

—Me da igual —respondió, desprovisto de emoción. Y salió de la casa para continuar descargando el maletero del 4x4.

Sus contestaciones sin vida ya no ofendían a Ruby, que cada vez estaba más acostumbrada a su forma de ser.

—¿Qué música te gusta? —insistió ella, alzando la voz para que él la oyera desde el exterior.

—No me gusta la música —concluyó él, al entrar de nuevo en el salón y depositar una bolsa de tela sobre una silla.

Ruby abandonó la tarea de rastrear buenas canciones en su playlist y volteó a medias.

—¿Qué? —no podía creerlo. Existían infinidad de estilos musicales. Era imposible que no existiera algo que no fuera de su gusto, por exquisito que éste fuera—. ¿Por qué?

—No me gusta nada de lo que sale de la gramola de la taberna —confesó. Y comenzó a hurgar en el contenido de la caja.

—Pero si tú ni siquiera pisas la taberna —repuso ella.

Él se encogió de hombros y procedió a sacar libros de allá y a apilarlos encima de la mesa.

Ella le miraba aún, pensativa. Definitivamente, conociéndole… Podría ser que funcionara.

—Déjame probar algo —musitó.

Se acercó al aparato Mp3 y seleccionó una canción determinada. El sonido de un sintetizador devoró el protagonismo desde el primer instante. Y luego una voz grave y melódica entonó una canción acerca de un tipo solitario de vida errante. La temática perfecta para Diecisiete.

—He got the action, he got the motion…

Ruby se la sabía de memoria y acompañaba los coros con su voz desafinada, mientras rellenaba de libros las baldas de la estantería. La canción llevaba ya dos minutos y medio sonando y Diecisiete no había apagado el aparato ni se había quejado. Ruby paró de tararear y le miró de reojo.

—¿Mejor que la gramola? —se aventuró ella.

—Peor es un puñetazo en el estómago… —admitió él. Ruby explotó en carcajadas.

«No está mal», pensaba realmente Diecisiete, mientras seguía trayendo cajas del maletero de su coche. Aquella era la primera vez que sonaba música en su casa.

Y Ruby ya no le hacía caso, se dedicaba a cantar algunas estrofas mientras ubicaba sus pertenencias. Se subió a una silla para ocupar los estantes superiores con archivadores y acompañó el ritmo de la canción con un movimiento repetitivo de la cabeza y los hombros que volvía saltarina la cola alta en la que había peinado su cabello.

Diecisiete regresó de otro viaje y al observar a Ruby, enfrascada en su labor, lo decidió. Sí, sin duda, aquella podría convertirse en su canción preferida.

Cuando terminó la música, dio paso a la siguiente en la playlist y Ruby dejó de hacer aquel movimiento tan ridículo. Él frunció el ceño, se acercó al pequeño aparatito y pulsó el botón de canción previa.

Ella se detuvo y le miró, sorprendida. El rostro de Diecisiete era insondable, como siempre.

—Vamos, sigue haciendo eso —dijo, simplemente.

—¿Qué? —Ruby pestañeó varias veces. Se acababa de perder...

—Eso que hacías —fue la aclaración de él.

Ella soltó una carcajada al caer en qué era "eso" a lo que se refería el androide, y negó con la cabeza, completamente colorada.

—No me mires fijamente cuando estoy ocupada porque suelo hacer cosas de las que no me doy cuenta —confesó.

—¿Y sólo lo haces al deshacer tu equipaje? —inquirió Diecisiete.

—NO… Me pasa también cocinando…

Él se cruzó de brazos y se plantó allá como un poste y ella supo que realmente estaba aguardando a que bailoteara ridículamente.

—¡Para ya de mirarme! —se quejó.

—No quiero.

—¡Pues entonces atrápame!

Ruby se arrojó en sus brazos desde la silla a la que se había subido para llenar los estantes y él la atrapó en un movimiento reflejo. Se encontró, de improviso, con las manos de Ruby enmarcando su rostro y sus labios besándole intermitentemente, tras lo cual, se separó con la clara intención de bajarse de sus brazos y continuar con la tarea. Pero él no la soltó.

Ruby le miró, confusa y vió en su rostro una expresión totalmente maléfica.

—¿Te arrojas a mis brazos y pretendes que te suelte tan fácil? —ronroneó la tentadora voz de Diecisiete.

Ella soltó una risita nerviosa.

—¿No querías que bailara? ¡Pues baila conmigo! —espetó ella, de golpe.

—¡¿Te has vuelto loca, "Bichóloga"?!

Y la soltó de golpe con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Ella aterrizó ágilmente en el suelo y rió. Aquella era exactamente el tipo de respuesta que esperaba de Diecisiete.

—Tengo que seguir ordenando mis cosas —dijo, y acarició con un dedo la nariz de él antes de alejarse hacia la mesa.

La vio levantar una de las cajas y desaparecer a través de la puerta de la habitación principal. Su flequillo revoloteó al pasar por delante del ventilador que había traído del refugio.

Él miró a su alrededor. No sólo era la música lo que marcaba la diferencia. Eran muchas más cosas, muchos más detalles, algunos de ellos imperceptibles para cualquiera, pero no para él, que se había acostumbrado a la soledad.

Ella llenaba aquella casa de mil y una formas diferentes. Con su presencia, con su ir y venir, con sus gestos, con sus bromas, hasta con sus bailoteos.

A causa de Ruby tenía la sensación de percibir, incluso, una luz especial entrando por las ventanas. Aunque también era natural: Ruby había abierto los postigos de par en par y el sol iluminaba el salón como nunca antes.

Sólo había visto una casa que se pareciera a la suya en aquel momento: la de Goku, cuando Diecisiete la allanó junto a su hermana y Dieciséis dispuesto a matarle. Esa casa irradiaba calidez, luz... Pero, por aquel entonces, poco y nada le importaba eso y la abandonó en seguida tras comprobar que estaba vacía.

No creyó que una simple casa pudiera transmitir aquella sensación inexplicable de… De paz, con sólo la presencia de una persona.

El chucho de Ruby entró tras haber pasado la última hora paseando por los alrededores y dormitando tras el cobertizo, donde la sombra era más fresca. A las 12 del mediodía, sin embargo, con un sol de justicia justo encima, el único lugar en el que refugiarse era la casa.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó el androide y lo miró inexpresivamente.

Tristan sacaba la lengua y le miraba con sus enormes orejas de cachorro medio caídas. Lloriqueó levemente y colocó sus patas delanteras en el muslo de Diecisiete.

Él lo apartó de forma ruda, como hacía siempre, y entró en la cocina para llenar de agua lo que parecía uno de los platos del cachorro, que Ruby había dejado allí casi al principio.

Lo colocó de nuevo en el suelo y Tristan se lanzó sobre él, sediento.

Lo observó con ojos entornados. Era curioso porque en cuanto pisó el porche de la casa de Diecisiete aquella mañana y detectó su olor impregnado en cada rincón, Tristan olvidó su aversión hacia él. Estaba en terreno ajeno y como buen perro asimiló con rapidez quién mandaba allí.

Escuchó a Ruby en la habitación, cantando las últimas notas de la canción con mucho afán pero nula entonación, y rió.

—¡Deja de reírte a mi costa, Diecisiete! —le advirtió ella.

Tenía la impresión de que con Ruby nunca más iba a encontrar tiempo para aburrirse.

Sonrió y caminó hasta el Mp3. " _Walk of life_ " sonó una tercera vez, mientras él entraba en el dormitorio pisando las tablas de madera con decisión.

Un grito seguido de una risa escandalosa hicieron a Tristan alzar la cabeza de su bebedero. Pero muy pronto, el cachorro asumiría como rutina aquellos ruidos, los propios de un hogar feliz.

 **..::::..**

* * *

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_

 _¡Hola a todos! Ha sido un OS cortito, pero me encantó escribirlo, y la canción que Ruby selecciona para Diecisiete es "Walk of life", de Dire Straits. Si no la conocéis podéis encontrarla en Youtube, me pareció que venía como anillo al dedo para los gustos de Diecisiete XD_

 _¡Nos vemos en el próximo Retazo!_

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	3. Un padre diferente

_Basada en los personajes y la historia de mi fic "Diecisiete". Es recomendable (aunque no imprescindible) leer antes este fic para entender muchas cosas, situarse y conocer los personajes._

 _Este Shot está escrito desde la perspectiva de Blake tras regresar a casa después de escaparse. Es la escena que eliminé del capítulo 44.  
_

* * *

 ** _.:: RETAZOS DE UNA METAMORFOSIS ::._**

 _Capítulo III: Un padre diferente_

* * *

No tenía idea de cuánto había caminado, pero había aprendido la lección de que hacerlo sobre un manto tan espeso de nieve acababa con sus fuerzas fácilmente.

Estaba agotado y las articulaciones comenzaban ya a dolerle. Había pasado demasiado tiempo bajo la tormenta, perdido en aquel bosque en el que no sabía cómo orientarse.

Sentía que podría quedarse dormido en la silla, mientras esperaba a que Ruby le sirviera una taza de leche caliente. Apoyó la cara en sus manos y suspiró con la vista clavada en Diecisiete y Ruby, que se hallaban en la cocina. Ella hablaba en tono bajo mientras preparaba un plato de galletas. Él escuchaba en silencio, cruzado de brazos y apoyado en uno de los armarios de la cocina, con aparente desinterés. Y "aparente" era el adjetivo más adecuado, porque lo cierto era que los inquietantes ojos azules no la perdían de vista.

Diecisiete parecía no haberse empapado bajo la tormenta. Se había duchado después de que lo hiciera Blake y ahora, con ropa seca y el cabello apenas un poco húmedo, no daba muestras de cansancio o entumecimiento. Viéndole así, el niño podía asegurar que ni siquiera iba a agarrar un leve catarro. Y eso que la nieve había empapado su cabello y su camisa al conducir la moto oruga durante el largo recorrido hasta casa, despojado de su abrigo, con el que le había cubierto a él para protegerlo de la ventisca.

Y cuando llegaron a casa y bajaron del vehículo, Blake se fijó que hasta las pestañas de Diecisiete se habían congelado. ¿Cómo había resistido a tan baja temperatura sin caer congelado como un témpano de hielo?

En Diecisiete descubría un misterio tras otro y Blake no podía evitar sentirse cada vez más intrigado. El odio que sintió inicialmente, tras toparse con él cuando escapó con Auri durante la excursión del orfanato, se habían transformado en simple incomprensión y desconfianza, pero ahora ya no quedaba apenas nada de todo aquello. Diecisiete le imponía respeto, eso sí, pero no por miedo, sino por su singularidad, y porque no sabía exactamente cómo tratarle. No actuaba como nadie que hubiera conocido en su vida… Aunque, de todas formas, Blake no conocía a mucha gente y a la poca que conocía jamás la había tratado demasiado..

—¿Te encuentras bien?

La vocecita de Auri sonó muy cerca de él. No había advertido hasta entonces que su hermana pequeña se había sentado en la silla contigua.

—Sí. Pero estoy muy cansado —explicó.

Miró a la pequeña. Podría asegurar que ella estaba casi tan agotada como él. Los párpados se le cerraban y sobaba la gastada oreja de Randy en un movimiento constante.

Ante él, Ruby puso un buen tazón de leche caliente y un plato con galletas de diferentes clases, y sobre su cabello, alborotado tras el baño, depositó una caricia tierna y varios besos. Luego se sentó en una silla a la mesa, junto a los niños, dispuesta a mirarle comer.

Al tiempo que Diecisiete colocaba dos troncos más en el hogar cuyas brasas apenas calentaban ya, ella suspiró y frotó su rostro en un gesto de agotamiento. Se veía pálida, el cabello desordenado y con oscuras ojeras bajo los ojos.

De vez en cuando, ella le devolvía la mirada a Blake, siempre acompañada de una sonrisa dulce. A pesar del tono amoratado bajo los párpados, los ojos de Ruby eran lindos, inmensamente expresivos. No había reparado en eso hasta entonces, siempre que se descubría siendo observado por ella había apartado la vista y no se había atrevido a enfrentarla, no se había sentido con valor de estudiar el aspecto de Ruby abiertamente… Ni el de Diecisiete.

Ruby se hacía entender apenas con una mirada y siempre se sentía dispuesta a regalar un gesto amable. Y ahora, después de haber tocado fondo y de la extraña charla que había tenido con Diecisiete en medio de aquel bosque, Blake tenía la necesidad imperiosa de refugiarse en ella… En los dos.

Él, a diferencia de ella, tenía una actitud hosca, silenciosa, una mirada amenazadora incluso sin fruncir el ceño, sin proponérselo. Pero…

Y ese "pero" era el que le forzaba a mirarle a escondidas, una y otra vez, como si su padre adoptivo poseyera alguna especie de magnetismo inexplicable. Intrigante, arrogante y a la vez bueno sin proponérselo; atento, sin darse cuenta. Diecisiete, con su silencio, su misterio, le significaba una incógnita que Blake quería… No, que Blake NECESITABA resolver.

Comía galletas silenciosamente, pensativo, observándoles interactuar de aquel modo extraño, como si se comprendieran sin hablar.

Ella, dulce, sonriente y expresiva, y él, haciendo siempre gala de su lengua afilada y de su mirada de hielo, formaban un tándem peculiar, una pareja rara por la que nadie habría apostado de no haberles visto convivir como Blake y Auri sí habían hecho.

Sumergió una galleta en el tazón hasta que sus dedos tocaron la leche y esperó a que se empapara antes de llevársela a la boca. Siempre le había gustado comer así las galletas, pastas, tostadas...

—Come despacio, cielo —escuchó a Ruby aconsejarle, él asintió con la boca llena—. Hay también de chocolate, si quieres.

—Estas me gustan... —respondió él, luciendo su acostumbrada timidez.

A pesar de que le encantaban aquellas galletas con pequeños trocitos de chocolate que Ruby solía comprar, no se sentía en confianza aún como para permitirse escoger o pedir algún capricho, ni siquiera aunque se lo ofrecieran.

Diecisiete le miró con ojos entornados, mientras organizaba algunas balas del rifle que había encontrado en los bolsillos laterales de los pantalones que se había quitado antes. Sus miradas se cruzaron brevemente y el androide resopló al detectar algo en la cara del niño.

Sus botas resonaron en los tablones del suelo de la casa al dirigirse directamente a la cocina. Regresó segundos más tarde, pasó por detrás de Blake y depositó en la mesa, junto a la taza del niño, una caja de color azul con el nombre " _Chips Ahoy_ " impreso en letras grandes.

Blake le miró, Diecisiete regresó junto al soporte de las armas y se puso a verificar cuánta munición le quedaba para cada una de ellas. De espaldas a ellos de nuevo, no veía la mirada de intenso amor que Ruby le dedicaba.

Observándoles así, a Blake le azotó otra vez la dura verdad de saber que su madre no regresaría. Y aunque la pena pendía de su alma como una losa, sabía que debía seguir adelante.

Diecisiete tenía razón, debía asumirlo cuanto antes. Sólo así podría ser capaz de vivir.

Se quedaron completamente solos al desaparecer su madre, se vieron encerrados en el orfanato, viendo cómo la fortuna, de vez en cuando, se llevaba a los niños que allí vivían. Pero no tardaban en venir otros.

Pero esa vez la suerte les había tocado a ellos, a los dos juntos, su hermana y él. Era necesario que Blake lo entendiera así, porque su actitud positiva ayudaría a su hermana a adaptarse de forma más fácil a su nueva familia. Y, ¿por qué no decirlo? A él también le ayudaría.

Sólo mirándolo así serían capaces de ser felices.

Observó a su alrededor. Tenían una casa bonita, acogedora. Un hogar. Tenían un lobo precioso que le había encontrado perdido en el bosque, como un héroe. Tenían juguetes, podían ir a la escuela y vivían en un lugar de ensueño, precisamente, un lugar que a su madre le habría encantado.

Y entonces lo hizo, sonrió.

Cuando pensó en su madre siendo feliz al verles en esa nueva vida que se presentaba ante Auri y él entendió muchas cosas.

Miró su tazón de leche: estaba delicioso. Ruby le había recibido con abrazos, besos y leche caliente después de un comportamiento tan estúpido al escaparse de casa. Tenía suerte de verdad.

Abrió la caja de galletas que Diecisiete le había traído y troceó una de ellas dentro del tazón. Mientras le daba vueltas con la cuchara le observó en silencio, manipulando sus armas de espaldas a su familia y ajeno a las miradas que le dirigían.

Los detalles que tenía con ellos, algunos enormes como encontrarle a él, y otros diminutos como traerle las galletas, hacían destacar su humanidad por encima de aquella frialdad y extravagancia suyas. Tras el muro que rodeaba a Diecisiete había un destello especial. Y Blake comenzaba a verlo ya.

No, Diecisiete no era un padre como los demás y nunca lo sería. Esto se lo había dejado muy claro ya. Pero Blake tenía la corazonada de que, hiciera lo que hiciera, Diecisiete siempre estaría a su lado.

Quizá era precisamente la clase de padre que Blake necesitaba: uno... diferente.

* * *

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_

 _Este OS también es muy cortito, pero fue una escena del fic que se me hizo muy tierna, aunque no resultaba imprescindible para la trama, de modo que opté por eliminarla. Blake finalmente entiende que debe intentar ver a Ruby y Diecisiete como una esperanza para él y Auri, no como un lastre o una condena. Este es un paso enorme para él :)_

 _¡Nos vemos en el próximo Retazo!_

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	4. Impotencia

_Basada en los personajes y la historia de mi fic "Diecisiete". Es recomendable (aunque no imprescindible) leer antes este fic para entender muchas cosas, situarse y conocer los personajes._

 _Este Shot tiene lugar tres años después de que Diecisiete y Ruby se trasladaran a las islas del MIR. Blake tiene doce años, Auri tiene ocho y Silvan, tres.  
_

* * *

 ** _.:: RETAZOS DE UNA METAMORFOSIS ::._**

 _Capítulo IV: Impotencia_

* * *

Era de noche, las tres de la mañana, y la enorme casa de tres pisos se hallaba a oscuras.

En la segunda planta, la de los dormitorios, existía una mezcla de calma y desasosiego. Dos de ellos estaban ocupados por sus respectivos dueños, que dormían apacible y profundamente. Aquel día habían tardado en acostarse bastante más de lo normal, pero el cansancio les había vencido finalmente. Y además no habían sido capaces de luchar contra la voluntad de su padre. Auri, había terminado siendo depositada, dormida ya, en las cálidas cobijas de su cama por el mismo Diecisiete pero Blake no había sido capaz de conciliar el sueño hasta que hubo conversado con su padre un rato.

Esa noche el sentido de la responsabilidad de Blake había actuado en contra de su somnolencia. Y no era para menos. Silvan estaba enfermo y esa noche, precisamente la última de Diecisiete con su familia antes de regresar a la isla y reincorporarse al trabajo tras un breve periodo vacacional, el pequeño había empeorado. De modo que tanto Auri como Blake tardaron en sucumbir al sueño sabiendo al más pequeño pasándolo mal.

Cuando cayeron dormidos, Diecisiete les contempló desde el vano de la puerta de sus respectivas habitaciones. Pero ni siquiera el sube y baja plácido de sus pechos lograba tranquilizarle esa noche.

De modo que, tras asegurarse de que no se despertaban, se dirigió a la habitación de Silvan, más cercana a la que él compartía con Ruby.

Una infección en la garganta había hecho que el pequeño pasara los dos últimos días con fiebre. Pero esa noche, precisamente la que Diecisiete tenía que regresar a la isla principal de la reserva del MIR, Silvan había empeorado.

El termómetro había llegado a indicar 40 grados y 2 décimas. Y cuando Diecisiete entró en el cuarto, iluminado levemente por una luz de compañía, Ruby aún intentaba desesperada bajar esa temperatura con compresas frías. El niño yacía cubierto sólo por la ropa interior y sobre las sábanas de la cama empapadas de sudor, respirando con dificultad. Deliraba en sueños y sus finas cejas se fruncían en una expresión de sufrimiento.

El timbre de la puerta sonó en aquel instante.

—Deben ser los de urgencias. Iré a abrir —musitó Ruby.

Se levantó con la mirada perdida, colocando su cabello tras las orejas en un gesto nervioso, agotada y luciendo una expresión de terrible preocupación en el rostro.

Diecisiete nada le dijo cuando la miró abandonar la estancia a paso rápido. Tampoco se movió del lugar que había estado ocupando desde que entró en la alcoba: de pie a los pies de aquella cama. Escuchó entonces gimotear al pequeño, y le vió revolverse en sueños febriles. Silvan emitió un sonido parecido al llanto de un gatito, y el androide frunció el ceño aún más. Incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo, se acercó hasta el borde de la cama y tomó asiento junto a él.

40.3ºC fue la temperatura que su radar detectó en la piel del niño. El androide resopló y se llevó las manos a la cabeza en un gesto de desesperación. Apartó gentilmente el flequillo mojado de la frente del pequeño, y Silvan buscó, con su carita y de forma inconsciente, la temperatura de la piel de su padre, fresca en comparación a la propia. Diecisiete entornó los ojos al ver esto y mantuvo la mano pegada a su frente.

En aquel momento tuvo claro que el impulso que sentía de mandar a la mierda su trabajo era correcto del todo. ¿Cómo iba a irse? ¿Cómo abandonar su casa en un momento tan delicado?

No sabía ni siquiera qué hacer con sus propias manos, así que colocó ambas en las mejillas del pequeño, y éste de inmediato exaló un suspiro de alivio. Diecisiete chasqueó la lengua.

—Ojalá pudiera… Ojalá pudiera pasar yo todo esto en tu lugar.

¡No había manera! ¡¿Cómo iba a irse?! ¡Al diablo todo!

Escurrió el exceso de agua del paño que reposaba en la superficie del recipiente con agua fresca y lo situó con cuidado en la frente del niño.

—Papá… —escuchó una vocecita. El androide volteó instantáneamente. Había estado tan concentrado en el estado del niño que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Auri se había despertado y había entrado en la habitación. La niña miraba el rostro de su hermano pequeño con miedo— ¿Todavía está mal? —preguntó la pequeña.

—Sí… —respondió Diecisiete. ¿Qué sentido tenía mentirle? Lo estaba viendo con sus propios ojos.

—¿Se va a curar?

—Pues claro —respondió rápidamente el androide con más dureza de la necesaria. Auri cerró la boca y miró los ojos de hielo de su padre. Diecisiete volvió a chasquear la lengua y se sintió culpable—. Sólo hay que hacer que le baje la fiebre, Auri —matizó.

Ruby entró en la habitación en aquel instante seguida por dos hombres vestidos con el uniforme de emergencias médicas. Uno de ellos saludó a Diecisiete, sonriendo de forma tranquilizadora. Pero ni siquiera el gesto de un profesional médico podía hacer que el temperamento de Diecisiete se calmara en aquel instante. Él jamás había sido un ser que depositara su confianza fácilmente en nadie. Así que se puso en guardia cuando vio que el hombre se acercaba al niño, termómetro en mano. Sus músculos se tensionaron automáticamente y hasta su respiración se aceleró.

—Cálmate —le pidió Ruby. Y en el tono de su voz había agotamiento y preocupación pero aún así, también firmeza—. Están aquí para ayudarnos.

El tacto de ella en sus hombros logró el efecto deseado y Diecisiete refrenó los impulsos primarios de atacar a aquel que se estaba acercando a su hijo enfermo. Y el médico, que tras recibir la mirada asesina del androide se había detenido en su avance, temeroso, se acercó hasta el niño y le colocó el termómetro, sin dejar de vigilar a aquel extraño hombre cuyos ojos claros acababan de congelar la sangre de sus venas.

El termómetro no tardó en emitir el sonido de aviso. El médico de urgencias lo retiró de debajo de su axila y leyó los dígitos.

—40.3 —dijo, preocupado—. Es habitual que las infecciones de garganta provoquen fiebres tan altas. Lo malo es que se mantenga la fiebre así.

—Hemos estado intentando hacer que le baje con compresas frías, pero no para de sudar y no despierta —confesó Ruby. Y mientras hablaba acarició la frente del pequeño que, al igual que había hecho cuando Diecisiete le había tocado, buscó el frescor de su mano de forma inconsciente.

El androide miró el panorama. Ruby conteniendo las lágrimas, desesperada por no saber qué hacer por su hijo. Auri inmóvil como un poste a los pies de la cama de su hermano. Los médicos hablando entre ellos con gesto preocupado. Y Silvan…

Muchas habían sido las sensaciones que había descubierto en aquel proceso de humanizacion al que se había visto sometido desde el momento en que encontró a Ruby, años atrás, y muchas de ellas habría preferido no experimentarlas, no conocerlas. Como le estaba sucediendo ahora.

Diecisiete habría rechazado esa humanidad que había recuperado con el paso de los años, y la habría entregado sin remordimientos y sin dudarlo a cambio de ver a su hijo recuperar la temperatura normal del cuerpo y deshacerse de esa infección maldita. Habría pactado con el mismo diablo por liberar a Ruby de esa preocupación y le habría vendido su alma para borrar la mente de Auri.

Pero no podía. Él, el ser más poderoso creado para la destrucción, el arma definitiva con poderes asombrosos imaginables, con energía ilimitada y portentosa inteligencia estaba patéticamente atado de pies y manos, y era víctima de la impotencia más grande que había sentido jamás.

Ser padre era lo más complicado que podía existir. Al principio imaginó que le reportaría sólo buenas experiencias. Pero, ¡qué equivocado estaba! No, la paternidad significaba sufrir, pero sufrir de forma demoledora. Era desear tener la capacidad de absorber el dolor ajeno en detrimento del propio bienestar con tal de aliviar a sus hijos, era luchar contra el miedo que generaba la incertidumbre para no precipitarse por el abismo oscuro de la desesperanza y, sobretodo para evitar que el resto de sus hijos se preocupara.

En ocasiones así la sensación de ser padre le engullía de igual modo que si fuera absorbido por Cell. Y el ahogo de la responsabilidad y la preocupación se le hacía presente cada vez que exhalaba.

—Hay que llevarle al hospital —les informaron los médicos—. La infección no está evolucionando favorablemente. Allí podremos tratar la fiebre y mantenerle en vigilancia constante. Además es necesario hacerle analíticas para comprobar si la infección se ha extendido.

Tras las palabras desprovistas de adornos que las suavizaran, el movimiento de las manos de uno de los médicos en el brazo de su hijo llamó su atención y Diecisiete salió de su sopor. Apretó la quijada cuando lo vio anudar un grueso elástico en el bracito del pequeño y colocarle, hábil y rápidamente, una vía intravenosa que sujetó con varias capas de esparadrapo. Silvan ni siquiera se inmutó al notar la gruesa aguja atravesar su piel, cuando, normalmente, había que sujetarle entre cuatro personas para ponerle una simple vacuna. El nudo en la garganta de Diecisiete se hizo más insoportable al pensar en esto.

Se sintió miserable de nuevo, minúsculo, insignificante, patético, cuando vio a Ruby con todo y su agotamiento, alzar en brazos a Silvan dispuesta a marcharse con él en la ambulancia, mientras uno de los médicos mantenía un gotero con la medicación en posición elevada.

—Llama a Yeko para que venga ocuparse de los niños —musitó Ruby, dirigiéndose a Diecisiete—. Auri tiene educación física mañana. Dile que se asegure de que Blake lleva el libro de matemáticas, por la tarde tiene clases de…

—Ruby —la interrumpió Diecisiete. Los médicos se disponían ya a abandonar la habitación en compañía de la zoóloga y el pequeño, y Ruby se detuvo en la puerta y volteó—. No voy a irme a ningún lado —aseguró el.

Ella nada objetó. Le miró con expresión implorante, en silencio. Abrió los labios un poco para decir algo, pero se limitó a exhalar profundamente. Luego asintió con firmeza y abandonó la habitación en compañía de los dos médicos.

Diecisiete lamentó algo que nunca se había planteado antes: la fragilidad de su pequeño. En aquel instante habría deseado que Silvan poseyera menos de Ruby y mucho más de él mismo.

Les siguió hasta la puerta de la casa. Les vio salir e intercambió una última mirada con Ruby, misteriosa para cualquiera pero llena de sentido para ella, antes de que subiera a la parte trasera de aquella ambulancia con el niño en brazos. Las puertas se cerraron y el vehículo se puso en marcha con la alarma acústica silenciada y emitiendo, únicamente, la luz intermitente de color naranja. Todo quedó en calma casi de inmediato, una calma tan incómoda que le provocaba ganas de gritar y también nauseas.

—Papá… —escuchó flojito, otra vez. Miró hacia abajo, junto a él seguía Auri que, por lo visto, le había seguido por toda la casa y había contemplado también como su madre y su hermano se iban en aquella ambulancia.

Y la angustia seguía presente en aquellos ojos grises normalmente vivarachos. Pero Diecisiete, en su Impotencia, nada podía hacer para aliviarla. Siempre había carecido del don de la palabra cuando de expresar sentimientos o transmtrans ánimos se trataba. Y de nuevo se encontró lamentándose de una parte más de sí mismo que no cesaba de recordarle que, en el fondo, estaba preso de su condición de androide.

Aún así la pequeña no parecía estar esperando ninguna frase de consuelo por su parte. A pesar de su corta edad, le entendía perfectamente y le quería tal cual era. Tan sólo se limitó a mirarle fijamente, en silencio.

—¿De verdad no te vas a ir? —preguntó entonces la pequeña. Diecisiete frunció el ceño y asintió.

El androide suspiró por enésima vez. Dirigió una última mirada al exterior y entró en casa cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Vuelve a la cama —ordenó—. Tienes que ir al colegio mañana.

—Pero papá, no tengo sueño ahora —dijo ella.

Se aferró a la mano de él y Diecisiete supo que contra su testarudez nada podía hacer, y menos aún en el estado en que se encontraba. Miró aquella manita con seriedad y supo que con aquel contacto Auri buscaba el consuelo que él estaba incapacitado para ofrecerle expresado en palabras.

Él nada podía hacer por Silvan, ni por deshacerse de la impotencia que aún le azotaba como un látigo. Pero por su hija…

Chasqueó la lengua y se inclinó para alzarla en brazos. La respuesta de ella fue automática y se aferró a su cuello cual koala. Y el gesto provocó la primera sonrisa de Diecisiete en los últimos días. Estaba seguro de que no se iba a deshacer fácilmente de aquel agarre, pero si con aquel gesto lograba calmar a Auri, permitiría a la pequeña estrujarle el cuello tanto como quisiera.

Y al voltear sobre sus pasos, decidido a meter a la niña en la cama, reparó en otra figura sentada en el sofá como si fuera un fantasma.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó el androide.

—Yo tampoco puedo dormir —explicó Blake.

Diecisiete resopló. Vuelta a empezar de nuevo… ¡Qué remedio! Y dirigió un gesto hacia Blake que el niño obedeció instantáneamente.

De modo que puso rumbo a su propia habitación escaleras arriba, con la niña en brazos, seguido de Blake y atrapando su teléfono móvil del soporte de carga, en el trayecto. Tenía que avisar a la central del MIR de que no debían esperarle al día siguiente y pensar en una manera de mantener la cabeza de aquellos dos vacía de preocupaciones hasta que llegara el momento de llevarles al colegio. Tenía la corazonada de que esa noche iba a ser muy larga...

 **...**

Y, tal como había temido, Diecisiete finalmente no pudo liberarse del agarre de Auri, y se vio obligado a pasar la noche tumbado en su propia cama, atrapado en un abrazo que no se rompía ni aún estando ella profundamente dormida y, a la vez, distrayendo a su hijo mayor con la única conversación que funcionaba para ese fin: los últimos modelos de rifle del mercado.

Su teléfono no dejó de funcionar el resto de la noche y durante la mañana, mientras Blake y Auri se preparaban para ir a la escuela. Llamadas al cuartel general del MIR, llamadas y mensajes de Ruby desde el hospital y, al fin, el alivio de saber que los antibióticos inyectados habían logrado controlar la infección y bajar la fiebre.

Lo último que supo de Silvan antes de meter a sus hijos en la nave e iniciar el trayecto hasta la escuela fue que estaba roncando como un bendito en la cama del hospital y que le habían retirado el gotero.

Y la voz de Ruby, al teléfono, sonaba exhausta.

Les dejó en la escuela, no sin antes asegurarles al menos tres veces que su hermano estaba bien. Y en cuanto les vio desaparecer por la puerta principal del edificio guardó la nave en la cápsula y optó por recorrer volando el trayecto hasta el hospital. Necesitaba verles con urgencia, a los dos.

Y como tantas otras veces, de nuevo anduvo perdido por los pasillos de urgencias médicas tras lograr colarse evitando el mostrador de información, oyendo el ruido de los teléfonos, de las llamadas a los médicos por megafonía; cruzándose con enfermeros, celadores, médicos, pacientes y sus familiares. Hasta que, al fin, cuando ya se creía con la paciencia agotada y le invadían unas ganas terribles de comenzar a derribar paredes, escuchó una conocida vocecilla que canturreaba una melodía con voz de moco.

—Oh I've got all my fingers and the knife goes chop chop chop…

Diecisiete sonrió al reconocerle y sintió una inmensa tranquilidad invadirle de repente. Entró en el pequeño box del que emergía la pegadiza tonadilla y vio a su pequeño incorporado en la cama del hospital. Junto a él, Ruby, demacrada, sentada en una silla y recostada en el colchón. Estaba profundamente dormida y tenia los dedos de una mano extendidos y relajados, y entre ellos el dedito de Silvan efectuaba el mismo movimiento que la hoja del cuchillo en aquel macabro juego cuya canción había aprendido de su padre.

Dejó de cantar cuando vio la figura de Diecisiete acercarse a él, y rió divertido mientras le hacía señas para que guardara silencio y señalaba a su madre.

—¡Se le cae la baba, papi!

Diecisiete asintió y esbozó una sonrisa torcida. Su particular humor a costa de todos era otra de las cosas que Silvan había heredado de él.

—Tal como cantabas puedo suponer que no te duele tanto la garganta, ¿verdad? —el niño negó—. ¿Aún no ha hablado en sueños? —preguntó Diecisiete, refiriéndose a Ruby.

—¡No! —respondió el pequeño, y los ojos azules como el hielo relucían por la risa contenida.

Diecisiete llegó junto al alto lecho de hospital y tocó la frente de su hijo.

—37.5 —suspiró, y cerró los ojos involuntariamente cuando un tremendo suspiro de alivio escapó de su boca.

—Papi, ¿hoy hay que ir al cole? —preguntó el pequeño. Silvan era completamente ajeno a su propio estado de salud y desconocía la noche tan difícil que habían pasado todos.

—No, Silvan, no para ti.

—¿Es vacaciones?

El androide rió y negó con la cabeza. Su mirada viajó de la vivaracha expresión de su hijo al agotamiento que lucía el rostro de Ruby, y la mano abandonó la frente de Silvan para apartar algunos mechones despeinados de la de ella.

Todo había pasado ya, el peligro, la sensación de impotencia, las ganas reprimidas de destruir una montaña al descubrirse tan incapaz e inútil en aquel asunto como cualquier ser humano corriente.

Qué ironía que la realidad de poseer una humanidad completa también incluyera una amargura y sufrimiento indescriptibles. ¿No se suponía que todo eso otorgaba felicidad? Pues en esa ocasión ser tan humano le había hecho sentir peor aún que cuando se consideraba tan sólo un androide.

Pero miró a su hijo, que había comenzado a jugar con su mano en lugar de con la de Ruby y sonrió. La sensación de saberle a salvo y ese chispazo que notaba dentro de sí cada vez que le miraba jugar, reír o simplemente imitar su propia sonrisa, le hicieron olvidar rápidamente la mala experiencia, el miedo y la amargura.

Notando a Silvan juguetear con sus dedos, Diecisiete se recostó junto a él y cerró los ojos, tan mentalmente vencido como Ruby. El androide Diecisiete había consumido su energía infinita esa noche.

 **..::::..**

* * *

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_

 _La impotencia que sufren todos los padres al no ser capaces de evitar los sufrimientos de los hijos. Es algo que a Diecisiete le jode mucho, porque le hace sentir débil, porque se da cuenta de que por muy poderoso que sea, su poder no alcanza para proteger completamente a sus hijos, a su familia. Pero ese sentimiento, en sí, es demasiado humano :')_

 _¡Nos vemos en el próximo Retazo!_

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	5. Sacrificio

_Basada en los personajes y la historia de mi fic "Diecisiete". Es recomendable (aunque no imprescindible) leer antes este fic para entender muchas cosas, situarse y conocer los personajes._

 _Escribí este One Shot tras el enfado e impotencia que me provocaron ver cómo Toei acababa con la vida de Diecisiete de forma vana, inútil, tras haber sido el personaje que mejor ha luchado en el torneo._

 _No tengo palabras suficientes para expresar mi indignación. Pero escribiendo esto sentí un poco de paz y creo que le doy algo de sentido a su muerte._

 _:'(_

* * *

 ** _.:: RETAZOS DE UNA METAMORFOSIS ::._**

 _Capítulo V: Sacrificio_

* * *

Apretaba los dientes. Tenía los músculos agarrotados y sentía que, por primera vez, estaba alcanzando su propio límite, la frontera de su poder inacabable.

Años atrás se había preguntado dónde debía estar aquella linde, su curiosidad mataba por conocer hasta dónde era que él, el poderoso Androide 17, podía llegar. ¿Quién iba a saber que aquel absurdo torneo le iba a servir para hallar la respuesta? Pero su límite se había personificado en el muro que representaba la figura gigantesca de un ser con ojos desprovistos de emoción, cuyo sino en la vida resultaba un fracaso total a los de Diecisiete.

Se concentró en su escudo protector y lo redobló. No había nada más que pudiera hacer contra Jiren. Podría romper la barrera y dejarse matar, sí, esa posibilidad ya la había contemplado. De ese modo Jiren infringiría las normas del torneo y sería descalificado. Pero había algo que le impedía decidirse por esta estrategia y que le perturbaba.

Llevaba vigilando al llamado Daishinkan desde que el torneo comenzó y el androide juraría que el misterioso Gran Sacerdote guardaba algo oculto en mente. No le daba buena espina y, por lo general, Diecisiete tenía buen ojo para percibir la verdad. Hacía demasiados años ya que aprendió a leer las intenciones y las emociones de las personas en sus rostros, en sus ojos, y esto, sumado a su natural agudeza mental, hacía que percibiera al Daishinkan como una amenaza y no como un ser magnánimo. De modo que Diecisiete tenía la corazonada de que, hiciera lo que hiciera, si el resultado incluía su muerte, Jiren sería exculpado por el Daishinkan.

Miró atrás. Aquellos dos estaban tumbados, inmóviles. Resopló. «Menuda raza de guerreros resistentes la de los saiyajin», se mofó, mentalmente. Frunció el ceño aún más y chasqueó la lengua. Las oleadas de poder de Jiren comenzaban a ganar terreno y la primera barrera se rompió.

Fue en aquel preciso instante que los pensamientos atribulados de Diecisiete acerca de las diferentes estrategias y opciones por las que podía inclinarse aún para lograr un buen final en aquel momento tan decisivo, desaparecieron de su mente. Todo carecía de sentido ya y tan sólo una posibilidad le quedaba. Sólo una cosa era la que podía hacer.

Su propia muerte no iba a servir para descalificar a Jiren, lo sabía. Pero si tenía que morir al menos no lo haría en vano. Diecisiete se llevaría por delante todo aquello que pudiera y si podía destrozar medio cuerpo de Jiren, así lo haría.

—Mierda —masculló para sí. A pesar de su resolución, aquellos dos idiotas estaban demasiado cerca y no podrían apartarse. ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitaba un saiyajin para recuperarse?

¡Eso era! Tiempo. Diecisiete no era rival para Jiren, que superaba su límite. Pero podía ganar tiempo para que, sobre los restos que quedaban de aquella pista arruinada, prevaleciera el mayor número posible de guerreros del Universo 7, y podía intentar herir a Jiren lo suficiente como para evitar que, en ese tiempo, se dedicara a atacar a Goku, Vegeta o Freezer, y les sacara de la pista.

Dio un rápido vistazo al pilar que hacía las veces de cuenta atrás y calculó mentalmente. No debían quedar más de cuatro minutos para el final del torneo.

Sonrió para sí. Tan sólo hacía tres noches que le había prometido a Ruby un crucero tras confesarle ella misma que aquel era su deseo para las siguientes vacaciones: un viaje en barco alrededor del mundo. Como siempre, su pequeña chica frágil no dejaba de sorprenderle. La aparición de Son Goku y su ofrecimiento para participar en el torneo se habían convertido para él en la oportunidad perfecta.

Para cualquier otra persona habría sido un sacrilegio malgastar un deseo procedente de objetos tan fabulosos como las Super Dragon Ball pidiendo un estúpido crucero. Pero él, que ya lo tenía todo en la vida, ¿qué otra cosa podía pedir sino algo que ampliara aún más la felicidad de su familia? ¿Qué, sino algo que provocara la sonrisa radiante de su esposa y aquella expresión de incredulidad que tanto disfrutaba él? A fin de cuentas, la mente de Diecisiete era así de sencilla y práctica.

Y había sido gracias a esa mentalidad pragmática suya que, hallándose en aquella encrucijada, había resuelto cuál era el camino que debía tomar.

—¡Son Goku! —bramó por encima del ensordecedor ruido del poder de Jiren—. ¡Deberías darme las gracias por renunciar a mi crucero!

—¡DIECISIETE!

No fue sólo la voz rota de Son Goku la que había oído gritar su nombre; también la de Vegeta, la de Krilin y la de Dieciocho. Todos estaban aterrorizados porque acababan de entender qué era lo que Diecisiete estaba planeando hacer. Les había costado un poco, pero por fin habían comprendido cómo funcionaba su mente.

Con la decisión tomada, Diecisiete sentía ya su propio ser comenzar a desintegrarse en partículas infinitesimales que desprendían un brillo parecido al del polvo estelar. Y llegados a ese punto los pensamientos del androide se redujeron tan sólo a cuatro: Ruby, Blake, Auri y Silvan. Gracias a la humillación psicológica que Diecisiete había ejercido sobre Jiren, su propia mente se había vaciado de toda estrategia. En aquellos últimos segundos lo único que quería ver eran sus rostros.

La siguiente barrera se rompió y Diecisiete sintió más cerca aún el poder descomunal de su adversario.

Sonrió de medio lado, se concentró en su propio núcleo de energía infinita y se relajó por completo, deshaciéndose de pensamientos que pudieran hacerle dudar, excepto de uno, el único que sabía que podía fortalecerle por complicada que fuera la situación: los ojos marrón chocolate que siempre habían actuado sobre él como dos profundos y oscuros abismos.

Si Diecisiete había logrado ser el humano que era ahora se debía, en buena parte, a ella. A Ruby siempre se le había dado bien buscar calidez entre el hielo de los ojos de Diecisiete, y gracias a esa fe ciega que ella siempre había tenido en él era que Diecisiete había logrado convertirse en padre orgulloso de tres hijos. ¿Se sentiría Ruby orgullosa de él o pondría el grito en el cielo si se enterara de la decisión que acababa de tomar?

Y, a pesar de su conformismo, de su valentía y su aparente apatía, Diecisiete no quería cruzar la última línea sin aferrarse a aquello que más amaba en el mundo. A fin de cuentas tener miedo era algo muy propio de los seres humanos y él también era uno de ellos, en parte.

Sintió que la temperatura de su núcleo ascendía hasta el nivel de no-retorno y dirigió una sardónica sonrisa a Jiren, aquel que creía acertado convertirse en lo que siempre había odiado para alcanzar la satisfacción del poder.

«Infeliz», pensó. ¡Qué forma de desperdiciar su propia existencia! Irónicamente el deseo de deshacerse del ayer sepultándolo bajo la obtención de una titánica fuerza sólo le hacía permanecer aún más atado a éste.

Era mucho más justo con uno mismo aceptar el pasado y seguir luchando, mimetizarse entre lo dulce y lo amargo que la vida le iba regalando a uno. Igual que había hecho Diecisiete.

Concentró toda la energía que poseía en todos los puntos de su cuerpo y dejó de ver los inexpresivos ojos de pez de Jiren para abstraerse por completo en los preciosos ojos de Ruby que relucían en su mente como dos ónix. «No te enfades, Ruby», rogó, con una sonrisa torcida.

La luz de su propio poder iluminó su contorno y la última barrera que interfería entre él y el poder de Jiren desapareció, al tiempo que dos escudos verdosos se consolidaban alrededor de los cuerpos, aún yacientes, de Goku y Vegeta.

En el pasado las pruebas de altruismo le habían resultado ridículas. Y ahora, irónicamente, iba a rubricar una vida rebosante de altibajos emocionales, de éxitos y de felicidad mediante una de esas pruebas.

Y lo último que pronunció en el mundo de los vivos fue una reflexión que puso punto y final a una vida llena de felicidad que jamás creyó merecer:

—Sacrificarse por otros también es muy humano.

 **..::::..**

* * *

 _11 de febrero de 2018_

 **¡GRACIAS, DIECISIETE!**

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


End file.
